Superhero
by iPadwolffie
Summary: Nat wants to be Rosalina's superhero. Will she put down her guard and let Nat back into her or will she just end it all. Songfic and one shot based on superhero from the Austin and Ally soundtrack


Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

Here I was sitting in a staircase with my one of my best friends/ex-girlfriend and she was bawling her little eyes out because of all the bull crap the media has written about her. I was trying my best to console her considering I felt like it was my fault she was like this. Since we broke the media has been calling her a whole bunch of stuff I won't even dare to repeat. All this situation and fixing my friend's broken heart made me realize two things. One love can be scary place and two Rosalina was in a dark place

It's okay to let it go

You don't have to be so brave

Take a chance if someone else

Is gonna sweep in and save the day

"Rosalina you don't have to take seriously what those stupid paparazzi say about you. You know the only want to make there story." I told her as I walked her back yo her house.

"I know Nat. Is that after a certain point it's hard to just ignore it." She said as she wiped away a few final tears from her face.

"Well it's totally understandable but we both know how this industry works. Someone else eventually will do something more news worthy and they'll totally forget about you." After I said this I noticed a little smile started forming on Rosalina's face.

"You sure about this Nat?" She said showing off her shy smile.

"Of course I'm sure. Consider it as someone else saving the day." I said showing her a reassuring smile.

You don't have to face your fears alone

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know

The next morning I was going to surprise Rosalina by walking her to school. It was my way of showing Rosalina she wasn't going threw this alone. As always her dad already left for work. I knocked on the door and waited for Rosalina to come out. After about five minutes I knocked again only this time only a little harder just incase she didn't hear it the first time. I gave her another five minutes to come outside but she didn't come outside. I started getting a little worried so I decided to call her. My call went immediately to voice mail. That made me even more worried considering is so unlike her to not have her phone turned on. During all this worry I managed to remember where Rosalina hid a spare key just incase she lost hers. I looked for the key and opened her door. I bolted up the stairs calling her name in hopes that she's fine and I'm just overreacting. I got to her room and impulsively opened her door and what I saw after I opened it made my heart break into a million pieces.

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

I was in the emergency room pacing. My eyes where blood shot red from all the crying I've done. There were only two things on my mind. One how how was Rosalina doing and two what could of forced her to try an kill herself.

"Mr Wolff." I heard a doctor call at me

"Yes." I responded like a crazy guy because I couldn't think straight.

"We would like to inform you that we've managed to stabilize your friend's vital and that you could go and see her." I bolted before he could tell me anything else.

I ran passed a few rooms until I found Rosalina's room. I slowly opened her door and if what I saw when opened her bedroom door broke my heart. This made my heart into dust. My never ending love was hooked up to a bunch of machines. I started feeling more tears rushing down my face. I took a sit next to her bed and grabbed her hand. I stayed that way for what it seemed like hours but in reality it was only minutes. Suddenly I felt a weak grip on my hand. I focused my sleight on Rosalina's fluttering eyes. She finally opened them and took a few moments to tell something.

"Why didn't you let me die?" She told me with a raspy voice

"Because you deserve to live." I told her fighting back some tears.

"No I don't I'm just a worthless piece of shit who doesn't deserve half of the stuff I have." She tried to yell it at me but she was too weak to do it.

"Now why would you say that? You do deserve all of it. All you need is to get better and you would realize that it's true." I said trying to be a little optimistic.

"Give me a reason to get better." She said with a little insecurity in her eyes.

"I can mention you at least 20 reasons to get better but the most important reason would that a lot of people would miss you."

"The same people that we're calling me a whore, a bitch, a worthless good for noting." She said trying not cry.

"Well you know what screw all those people and here's another reason for you to get better." I gently pulled in for a kiss and then hugged her. I whispered in her ear is let me be your superhero and there won't be anywhere I wouldn't go for you or anything I wouldn't do for you.

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

A few days later I was outside her house with the rest of the band. We all came to say our goodbyes to Rosalina because she was leaving for a rehabilitation center outside of New York. She said goodbye to Kristina, then Thomas, then David, then Qaasim, then Alex, then Cooper and she left me for last.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to do this." She said as she slowly stood in front of me.

"Well I did it for your own good." I told her while showing one of my famous goofy grins.

"My superhero. Always thinking about me." She told me as she slowly wrapped her arms around my torso for a hug.

I hugged her back.

"But wait what if this happens to me again?" She said slowly pulling apart from our hug.

"I make sure you get well again." I said showing her a reassuring smile.

"Won't you be afraid?" She asked in a very curious way.

"I won't." I told her in a reassuring way.

Take off your mask, put down your guard

Don't need a symbol on your chest

It's all right for once to play

The damsel in distress

I texted her, called her, skyped her just about everything I could to just talk to her and to encourage her in her recovery. I told her she wasn't Rosalina the guitarist for The Naked Brothers Band. I told her she didn't have to keep her guard up when talking to the doctors. I reassured her in many of our conversations she could be the girl in need of love and support. She could be anything as long as it helped her recover. She could be the damsel in distress.

You're gonna use up all your strength

Trying to be so strong

Don't have to shoulder all the weight

Together we can take it on

Today was the day Rosalina was coming back home from her rehabilitation. I had a special surprise for her. I was just setting up the last detail of the surprise when I suddenly felt someone's arms around my torso.

"SURPRISE!" I heard Rosalina scream whisper

"What are doing here? Your not supposed to be here for another hour." I asked genuinely surprised.

"I couldn't wait another hour to hug my boyfriend." She said as I turned to face her.

"But you'll ruin the surprise." I said acting playfully like a little kid.

"Uh! A surprise can I see it now?" She said also acting like a playful little kid.

"Okay fine." I said as I gently took her hand.

"Yay!" She said as she started to follow me.

We walked in silence until Rosalina spoke up.

"Thanks for helping dealing with the weight and all the problems I had."

"Anything for you." I told as I opened the door revealing the rest of the bands standing onstage ready to start playing the new song I wrote.

I looked at her surprised face for a few seconds before kissing her and getting up on stage. After I was on stage the band started playing and when my turn came I started singing.

Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

It's okay to let it go

You don't have to be so brave

Take a chance if someone else

Is gonna sweep in and save the day

You don't have to face your fears alone

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

Take off your mask, put down your guard

Don't need a symbol on your chest

It's all right for once to play

The damsel in distress

You're gonna use up all your strength

Trying to be so strong

Don't have to shoulder all the weight

Together we can take it on

You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know, oh

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

Woah woah oooh

Woah woah oooh

Let me be your super hero

Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah

Woah woah oooh

Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

Yeah

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

(Woah woah oooh)

Yeah, I can be your superhero

You know I will, baby

Woah woah woah oh oh

Let me be your superhero

After I finished singing I got down from the stage and hugged and kissed. She did the same but she was crying for once in a long time tears of joy.


End file.
